As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,818 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,990 B2, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, and in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 10/850,225 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/774,798, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, it is known to make a crown molding member from a suitable polymeric material, such as polyvinyl chloride.
Typically, a crown molding member is used to trim a corner where a wall panel and a ceiling panel meet, so as to cover a strip that is several inches wide along the wall panel and so as to cover a strip that is several inches wide along the ceiling panel.